cinta di KHS
by Dhezthy UchihAruno
Summary: cinta tumbuh di KHS (Konoha High School) sejak pertamakali bertemu memang memang terlihat kecocokan, walaupun sering bertengkar tapi itu lah cara satu sama lain menarik perhatian


Naruto Masashi kishimoto Story Dhezthy Uchiha Warning: AU, OOC(dkit),typo(s), gaje,humornya garing, kacau(masih baru) dan warning2 yg lainnya . Pairing : Sasusaku dan 4 pairing lainnya Genre : romance dan humor Rated: T Dhezthy Uchiha_Sasusaku Lovers Present CINTA DI KHS! Chapter 1 . . Disebuah sekolah yg bernama KHS(Konoha High School) ada seorang gadis bermata emerald dia berjalan tergesa gesa, sepertinya dia terlambat. Pada saat sampai depan kelasnya di langsung menggeser pintunya, pada saat dimelihat ternyata gurunya belum datang, ia pun cepat cepat ketempat duduknya" terlambat lagi forehead ?" ," pig, udh berapakali sih aku bilang jangan panggil aku forehead, pig~","kau juga jangan panggil aku pig. sakura"(sambil menjulurkan lidahnya) gadis yang dipanggil sakura tadi hsnya mengacuhkannya. Tidak beberapa saat kemudian datang lah guru kakasih,"ah, selamat pagi anak anak maaf sensei tadi ter-(sebelum selesai menyelesai kn kalimatnya sdh dipotong para siswa siswi)"sesat dalam jalan yang disebut kehidupan"kata siswa/I sambil menghela nafas, kejadian seperti ini sdh biasa terjadi. SKIP TIME Pada saat makan siang dikantin 5 orang gadis terdiri dari gadis berambut sama seperti bunga sakura, gadis berambut blonde,gadis berambut indigo,gadis bercepol 2 dan gadis berkucir 4. Mereka duduk ditempat duduk untuk sepuluh orang,karena merasa ada yg aneh gadis berambut pink pun bertanya kepada gadis berkuncir 4"temari kenapa kita duduk disini, disinikan untuk 10 orang","tunangan ku dan teman teman nya nanti akan duduk disini juga, nanti akan aku kenalkan" mereka hanya ber'oh'ria. Itu dia mereka(sambil menunjuk kearah 5 orang laki laki). BLUSH Seketika muka mereka memerah semua(reader:"wah kok pada deman sih", author:"bukan deman coy" reader:"oh,,, mereka pilek*muka inconect author:*sweatdrop) karena mereka masing masing menyukai salah satu dari 5 cowok tersebut."hai shika~"kata temari "hai"cowok yang dipanggil shika/cowok dengan rambut seperti nanas. Setelah para cowok duduk mereka pun memesan makanan. Sebelum makanan datang mereka memperkenalkan diri:dari cewek, mulai dari gadis berambut pink"sakura. Haruno sakura(sambil tersenyum manis), gadis blonde "ino. Yamanaka ino", gadis indigo"h hin nata. Hyuga hinat a", gadis bercepol 2"tenten. Ryuzaki tenten" yg cowok berambut raven"hn, uchiha sasuke", cowok pirang"hehehe uzumaki naruto", cowok berambut coklat panjang"hyuga neji", cowok berambut hitam klims"shimurai sai(tersenyum palsu)". Perkenalan selesai. Makanan pun datang mereka pun makan siang. Hening, sampai temari memecahkan keheningan "hai, bagaimana kalau libur satu minggu ini kita liburan bersama","boleh","oke","hn","seru tuh","benar juga","mendokusai","terserah","ngikut aja", tebak sendiri siapa yang mengatakan masing masing kata. "kalau begitu ad usulan enaknya dimana?". "terserah","hn","gak ada","bingung","ngikut aja","mendokusai","whatever lah",(temari geleng geleng kepala) "hm… divilla aku aja, villa aku deket pantai"."wah boleh tu","asik pantai","bagus pemikiran lo sai",hn","mendokusai","wow","keren","he'eh seru tu". "kalau begitu hari minggu kita berkumpul didepan KHS ya jam 07.00 sudah harus ad disana oke", dan mereka hanya ber'hn'ria. MINGGU, 06.59 DIDEPAN KHS "Tinggal berapa orang pig" Tanya sakura, "tinggal sasuke, naruto dan sai","oke, kita tunggu(menghela nafas)". "hey kalian, sudah lama menunggu"(sambil menampilkan cengirannya),"jelas saja BAKA!"kata sakura dan ino berbarengan. "karena sudah berkumpul semua ayo kita berangkat" TBC Hai~ minna-san bagaimana ? pasti hancur n gaje banget, maklumlah author baru, masih susah beradaptasi hehehe. Typo nya banyak gk kira kira y hmm… Bagi bara reader and reviewers*kalau ada sih*, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu kekurangan fic saya ini, saya membutuhkan saran, kritik, dan support agar makin maju fic saya Terimakasih untuk yang udah mau baca walaupun gak review, tapi terimakasih banyak untuk yg review! Review pleaaaaaaaaas ^^ 


End file.
